


Moonlight's night

by TheUnKnown



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Can be taken as merely friendship, Drabble, Episode: s04e22 The Deconstruction of Falling Stars, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Stars of the past, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the stars of the past will come out again. Even in the streets of China, Hei doesn't know if he would able to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight's night

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, back when I was at the beginning of high school. And, as I want to be again that Internet being I used to be, I decided to upload this (of course, upgraded). I hope there is still someone who loves this anime as much as I do. As always, this is unBETAed.

 

  

That day everything felt different. Or indeed, should I say 'That night felt different'?

 

That night was the one the old stars were supposed to appear again in the sky. It had been a year and a half since the Japan's big explosion at the Hell's Gate, and the specialist said we would be able to see the past stars once again.

Hei and Yin had been running away all this time. Hiding. One day, they were walking between the people of the populated Chinese streets and heard the conversation of some random passersby.

 

"Have you heard about it? Tonight we will be able to see the stars of past again." Said one of them, very excited.

 

"Really...? But how is gonna be the weather? Last time, it was cloudy."

 

"Oh shit, you're right. I hope we wan see them again."

 

"Me too..."

 

Hei couldn't move after hearing it, his heart racing as if he just had run the marathon. The last time he saw the stars was on a mission the Sindicate gave him, he was with Nick on that PANDORA's lab. Yin also stopped, she kept looking at her partner for a long while, he had a melancholic look on his face. She didn't know why, but couldn't see him that way, so she just took his hand guided him all the way their shelter.

All time long, Hei was nervous. Yin just stayed by the contractor's side, waiting with him. At night, they went out, looking for something to eat. Finally outside, they realized something, the sky cloudy, _again_. Was this on purpose? Hei could feel all his hopes crushing, giving him a heartache because of that thing he longed so much for.

"Maybe we are not to see the stars of the past anymore...?" Hei mumbled. When he was about to leave, looking down devastated, something pulled his green jacket. When he turned around, saw Yin looking at the sky. The contractor couldn't understand why the silver haired girl was intercepting his way until he turned his up. There they were again, clouds were moving away to let us have that magnificent sight. The only thing he was aloud to feel was joy, joy and peace. Satisfied, put an arm around the smaller one's shoulders.

Yin had a lot of new-found emotions herself. When the clouds started dispersing, she acted automatically and took her partner's jacket to stop him from missing it. She couldn't see it but feel it. It had been a long time since the last time she felt moonlight in her skin. The pleasure somehow intensified when Hei's arm landed on her shoulder. She couldn't even remember feeling like that, protected, in peace, loved.

The contractor looked down at her and wondered about that lonely tear falling from that violet blind eye. Then, he took that tear and kissed her softly on the neck and turned back to watch the stars in the sky.

 

She really had missed the moonlight, but now, at least a moment, got it back. She felt complete again.

 


End file.
